


Quiche

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking Lessons, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was almost a head shorter than Pam, plump, had the gentlest voice and sweetest disposition, and yet she still managed to make Pam feel like a scolded five year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiche

“Pamela, put that down!”

Innocently lowering the bottle of white wine, Pam turned around slowly and smiled, “I’m just getting ingredients out.”

Missouri waved a wooden spoon at her, “We are not using wine in anything today, we’re making quiche.”

“Quiche?”

“Yes. Quiche. Put the wine down.”

Pam winked shamelessly and took one more sip before corking the wine and putting it back on the shelf.

Wandering back up to the head of the large open room with about ten small cooking islands neatly arranged, Missouri lectured, “Now, we’re going to make the pie crust first so we can let it chill. It’s the same basic crust we’ve worked on before, all you need out is flour, salt, vegetable shortening and cold water.”

At the island next to Pam, Dean groaned and she looked over in time to see him rolling his eyes. He caught her looking and mouthed ‘fucking crust’.

Pam checked out his ass in those tight jeans and let her eyes wander to the guy putting his mullet in a hair net for no apparent reason, when a spoon was smacked down on her counter.

Missouri cocked an eye brow, “The crust isn’t going to roll itself, now, honey.”

She was almost a head shorter than Pam, plump, had the gentlest voice and sweetest disposition, and yet she still managed to make Pam feel like a scolded five year old. “Yep, vegetable shortening, right?”

“Yes,” Missouri raised her voice for the whole class, “now vegetable shortening can sit in the cupboard for months, but when you’re making a pie crust, chill it first. You don’t want to overwork the dough, your body heat will be enough to soften the shortening, get it too soft and the crust doesn’t come out right. Chilling first helps with that.”

Pulling a container of shortening from the little mini fridge set under the counter, Pam flipped through the little instructions sheet they had for the day. Half cup, quarter teaspoon salt, right right sift the salt and flour first….

“Goddamit,” Dean was staring forlornly into his bowl.

Missouri closed in on him, “You’re overworking it again sugar, you gotta have a light hand.”

“I could uh, I could help, I already have my dough chilling,” the cute boy with the bug eyes, Aaron, sidled up next to Dean.

Missouri beamed at him. “Thank you, Aaron, you have a good, gentle hand for pie crusts.”

There was a blush on Dean’s cheeks when he scooted over to make room for Aaron to start measuring out new ingredients. Missouri flitted through the room, stirring things here and tutting there and doling out a little praise. She ended up Pam’s island again. Pam was just getting to adding the water.

“There now, start on the low end and only add a little more if you really need it. Didn’t I tell you, you had a knack for this? As long as you’re not sneaking from the wine. Drinking and de-veining shrimp never ends up well. How’s your thumb doing, by the way?”

It was a little scabbed over still, but Pam hardly counted it a scratch. Making sure to add the minimum amount of water and work it into the dough carefully, she answered, “It’s good, Missouri. Hey, I made spaghetti the other day. Really basic, I know, but I didn’t pour the sauce from a Prego jar.”

“And how’d that turn out?”

“Pretty great, actually, I even shredded in some zucchini and carrots into it.”

“Well isn’t that nice. Here now, keep an eye on it, your dough looks ready to roll.”

Nodding, Pam covered the dough ball and set the bowl in the fridge to chill as Missouri moved on.

Most of her experience cooking was Hamburger Helper and Ramen, she was raised on fast food and boxed meals, got through college on a meal plan. Pam never had a problem with this, she got by just fine, but when her room mate Dean decided he needed to take a cooking class - she suspected pie was the only reason - Pam felt a tug like there was just a reason she should tag along with him.

“Now, while the dough is chilling we can start chopping our filling. I got ham and cheese, but broccoli too for any vegetarians out there. You want to dice up the filling nice so it settles well in the quiche….”

Aaron was still at Dean’s station, chopping next to him practically hip to hip. Pam rolled her eyes. Yeah, so learning how to bake pie probably wasn’t his only motivation coming here. Missouri didn’t shoo them apart as she strolled through offering simple advice and rattling off the right ways to whip up eggs and heavy cream. She stopped at Pam’s island last.

“How’s the dough?”

Pam pushed her overly diced broccoli aside and pulled the dough out of the fridge, tipping the ball over and reaching for the flour. “It’s uh, I think it feels about right.”

“That’s good. Is there something you wanted to say to me?”

Pam swiped flour over the stainless steel counter and rolled the ball of dough around absently, looking over at Missouri in her stiff starched white apron with a friendly smile on her face. She always seemed to know when Pam had something on her mind. Before Pam even did.

“I could probably use practice de-veining shrimp still.”

“Why don’t you stay after class.”

“Am I allowed to do that?”

“Of course honey, I’m the one that makes the rules here. Sides, you don’t strike me as the kind of girl who sticks to the rules too well.”

“Not really.”

“So. Stay after.”

“Sure. Yeah, that’d be nice.”


End file.
